


Run That By Me Again

by Duchess67



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Steve Rogers was standing in front of her and Darcy could not believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth, she really couldn’t.  “Uh, you wanna run that by me again?”He sighed, “I said, Bucky needs a date and I was hoping you would consider going out with him tomorrow night.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 22
Kudos: 268





	Run That By Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, please don’t sue me!
> 
> A/N: Again, this is for lefty. We all hope you're doing well and are keeping you in our prayers. :)

Steve Rogers was standing in front of her and Darcy could not believe what she was hearing come out of his mouth, she really couldn’t. “Uh, you wanna run that by me again?”

He sighed, “I said, Bucky needs a date and I was hoping you would consider going out with him tomorrow night.”

She rolled her eyes, “Not that part, the other one. The part where your _best friend,_ who escaped from those HYDRA douchebags that never let him make his own choices, the friend who has _in my hearing_ already said he wasn’t ready to date anyone, but you are trying to get me to help you _trick_ him into going on a date anyway? That part.”

Steve’s face changed to one of horrified realization and his whole frame sagged with guilt, “Oh God…”

She reached up and patted his face in obvious sympathy, “It’s okay, Dude. I know your heart was in the right place, but give him the time he needs to make these decisions for himself. A little push, now and then, is okay, too. Just don’t think you know best and override him. When he’s ready and if he’s interested, you can _definitely_ send him my way because he is totally hot and right up my alley!”

He chuckled, “Thanks, Darcy.”

She smiled and waved him off, “No problem. See you later.” 

She left the common area and had almost gotten halfway back to Jane’s lab when she heard someone behind her, “Hey, wait up a second, will ya?”

When she turned, it was to see none other than Bucky Barnes, himself. Her eyes widened a little in surprise and she asked, “Hey, what’s up?”

He ducked his head a moment, then looked up from beneath his lashes with a little smile, “Did you mean what you said back there?”

She smirked, “You were listening.”

He bit his lip and said, “Didn’t plan to. I was coming back to tell the Punk that I can find my own damn date when I heard him ask you. Honestly Doll, if I’d known it was you he was gonna ask for me, I would have let him get away with it.”

Darcy’s smirk turned into a wide grin, “Would you really?”

He turned on a smile that could only be called smoldering, “Yeah. I’ve been wantin’ to ask you out for a while.”

Her eyes widened again and she waved a hand at him with a little laugh while pretending to shield herself with the other, “Turn that thing down a notch or three, Sarge. Like I told Steve, you’re already my type, no need to come on so strong.”

He let out a bark of laughter and asked, “I’m pretty sure that of the two of us, my schedule is a bit more flexible than yours, so when would you be free to go out?”

Darcy grinned from ear to ear and told him.


End file.
